Lime Cookie/LINE
|Best Combi = Mr. Beep Beep |Combo Bonus = |Treasure = |Gender = Female |Release Date = Coming Soon |Unlock Goal = |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 |imagewidth = 240}} Lime Cookie is a S-grade cookie that will be released soon to LINE Cookie Run. She was first teased on Cookie Run Facebook Page, and appeared in-game on August 2015 Combi Challenge, along with her pet, Mr. Beep Beep. She is the third and the last cookie in the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Cookie Family, among Lemon and Orange Cookie. Skill ''Warning: The following skill description is taken from several videos of Lime Cookie on the Kakao version from observation. Take it as you will.'' Just like Orange Cookie, she smashes her balls using the Slide button after double jumping. The difference is that her ball doesn't bounce and will home right into the nearest obstacle. Failing that, it will hit the ground. It will then explode into lime splatter which she can collect for a lot of points. Strategy ''Warning: The following strategy is taken from several videos of Lime Cookie on the Kakao version from observation. Take it as you will.'' She will be given a lime ball to spike every 3-4 seconds, but she can only carry one at at a time. If you hold onto a lime ball, you will not be given another one, so it's to your best interest to spike a lime ball as soon as possible. While she is under the effects of a Giant Jelly, there will be more splatter and therefore give even more points. When her green bar fills, she will hop on her large lime ball and ride it for a while. It will halt Energy drain and emit a Mini Magnetic Aura as long as she is on it. This is likely because Lime Cookie's Energy drains faster than any other Cookie in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. Since the ball is not alive or a creature, it cannot benefit from treasures that increases points while riding such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Royal Bear Jelly Saddle. Since the lime splatter will converge in one spot, there is no need to have a big Magnetic Aura to collect the splatter unlike Orange Cookie. It is ideal to give her as much Slower Energy Drain as you can, while at the same time give her a Magnetic Aura that is strong enough to collect all the splatter - just two Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink will be fine. You can fill the last slot with other treasures such as Specially made Flaming Cocktail or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin, but that can be up to your discretion. Trivia *Lime Cookie is the only Cookie that can halt Energy drain for a few seconds all on her own. The only other Cookie that can do that is Apple Cookie if you pair her up with Yule Log Cake. *She has the fastest Energy drain in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. *She is the only Cookie that actually moves their arm while running. All others are static or has very little motion. *She, along with her pet Mr. Beep Beep, was leaked early in the Combi Challenge! event due to the event being a rehash of the Kakao version, which was at that time, was already released. They have not yet to be released in LINE. *Kakao's description describes she likes Orange Cookie and her own skill was copied from Orange Cookie's. Gallery 8132015-Combi-Challenge.png|Lime Cookie, along with Mr. Beep Beep, being leaked early in the Combi Challenge newsletter. Combi Challenge Vampire Cookie.png|Another view of the Combi Challenge event. Ch54.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch54 no ballx2.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet.